


Unbound Incubus

by Chaos_Universeson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Am I really trying to think ahead, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Supernatural - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, Witches, incubus, learning how to live in the human world, tags to be added as i think of them, yes - Freeform, yes I am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Universeson/pseuds/Chaos_Universeson
Summary: A summoning gone bad. Brings an incubus named Keith into Shiro's life. This is their adventure in how to navigate the human world and the supernatural world.Inspired by Dogskun's art on Twitter.





	1. Summoning Gone Sideways

On a tree-lined street named Cherry Wood, in an unsuspecting suburban house numbered 69, three young women giggle as they turned the pages of an old book of spells. None of them believe for a moment they could summon an incubus with a spell from this old tattered spellbook. What they did not realize is that this old spell book was the real deal. They were about to do something they would regret for a long time. They set up the way the book told them too. One of them messed up a rune or two making the summoning circle rendering the circle unable to hold the summoned demon in place for binding. They chant the words and do as the book had instructed them. They hear a pop as the incubus appears. He is a beautiful creature.

Keith blinks lazily at the three young women before him. He frowns at them and the surroundings. His purple eyes survey the room which he knows is in a basement. He takes in the flickering candles. He can smell the herbs. He spots the abandoned book on the floor and notes he needs to grab that. Keith then observes the young women are dressed as Hollywood always portrayed witches to dress. He finds that dreadfully boring. The usual array of what the Hollywood types tell people witches kept where in the room, that amused him to no end. There was just no power in this room. None of the young women before him had any magical strength. He smirks lightly. He has danced with actual witches before. This time he is summoned by babies that have not a single clue to what they had summoned. He hears the hitch of their shared breath. Their hearts are pounding with fear. He can smell the lust rolling off them in waves.

Keith checks the circle he is standing within. He notes the smudged runes and silently laughs to himself. Without warning, he walks out of the circle. The three hiss at him and draw away from him like that help them if he was of a mind to attack these silly creatures.

The tiniest one hisses, “You cannot leave the circle. The circle is supposed to contain you.”

Keith laughs at them. “You are not strong enough. Plus your runes and sigils mix is completely off.” He doesn’t mention the smudged runes helped his escape. Their sloppiness was his saving grace and their failure. His eyes narrow as his mouth draws into another smirk. “Enjoy my aura ladies.” The young woman gasps as they react to the incubus’ sexual aura. Disrobing quickly, almost tearing their robes off in their hurry and they began enjoying each other in a very carnal manner. A manner all three will be embarrassed to admit to later even to themselves.

While they were distracted in their sexual orgy the demon moves away from them. He picks up the tattered book of spells, the incubus walks up the basement stairs, through the kitchen, through the front room where Keith opens the door to see an incredibly beautiful human before him. He had interrupted the knock the dressed in a suit handsome stranger was about to do.

Shiro blinks at the door opens. His eyes fall on a young man dressed in sexy lingerie. Which in his head he notes was a little odd for this neighborhood he was in. No one here was into anything this kinky. The young man his eyes rested on looked to be up to some kinky and more carnal pleasures. The pale young man has a dancer’s lithe form. Shiro blinks trying to draw himself back into reality when he realizes that there are bat wings and tiny horns in the mix as well. “I know it’s not Halloween. What’s with the costume?” He straightens his glasses. He reminds himself to breathe and keep his voice calm. He must not give away how hot he thinks this stranger before him is. He berates himself internally for not dating in the three years since his break-up.

The man before him smirks in a way that makes Shiro’s heart skip beats. Keith wants to climb this human like a tree. He struts up, and before Shiro realizes what is happening he has a face full of the other man’s crotch. He grabs hold of a leg and manhandles Keith a small bit so he can breathe properly.

“I think I want your face between my legs.” Keith purrs.

“I think we are having a misunderstanding I am not for hire in that way.” Shiro feels his skin start to heat up. “I sell life insurance.”

“That sounds dreadfully boring,” Keith runs his fingers through Shiro’s hair. He sniffs Shiro and licks his ear. “Hrm, not as human as I first thought.”

Shiro’s head snaps back and he takes in a deep breathe. “How in the world are you wandering around?”

“Foolish mortals,” was the answer. “I want to go home with you.”

“I think that be best and not for the reasons you think.” Shiro frowns as he bodily picks the incubus off his shoulders. Keith is thrilled by this being’s strength. Shiro takes his suit coat off himself and drapes it on the other. The suit coat envelopes Keith in Shiro’s scent. It also covers him past his ass. He is drawn by the other back to his car.

“What is your name?” Shiro asks the incubus.

“Keith,” was the answer.

“You can call me Shiro,” Shiro shifts the car into gear after turning the engine over. As they drive back Shiro listening to classic rock music. The two walk up to an old farmhouse on the outskirts of the city. Keith finds himself being greeted by cats. Shiro has a lot of cats of many different kinds and varieties.

“Figures,” Keith mutters.

“Figures what,” Shiro asks as he opens his door.

“The weretiger would have tiny cat underlings.” Keith watches Shiro stiffen then relax.

“Of course you know what I am,” Shiro shakes his head. He then snags the book from Keith’s hands. Flipping through it. “This book is old and filled with old magic.”

“Yeah, it is. Those idiots used it to summon me.” Keith grumbles.

“There is no way to send you home in this thing either,” Shiro mutters. “Why are witches like this?”

“They enjoy a good time?” Keith shrugs, “You don’t want to get rid of me that badly do you?” He pouts at Shiro.

Shiro sighs, “If you don’t cause trouble. I don’t really care.” He looks at the other. “You will eventually need to feed through.”

“True enough,” Keith smiles lightly. “I feed off of sex or sexual energy. I don’t have to kill anyone to regain my strength.” He frowns. “That’s why we get abused badly. I have learned to fight. I don’t wish to be raped by other demons who overpower me. Or try to at any rate.” He sees the look on Shiro’s face. “I don’t really wanna go back. It is hell. In more ways than the human even know.”


	2. Outfitting the Incubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro takes Keith shopping for living in the human world.

The next morning Keith sits up in a bed he was sleeping by himself in. He was quite annoyed by that. Shiro was a stubborn weretiger and refused the incubus’ advances. There is a small furry body curled up next to him. Shiro told him that cat’s name was Red and she was not a big fan of most beings. Red appears to love Keith though. She follows him around and anytime he was sitting she would jump up and occupy his lap. She has a very soothing purr the incubus found.  


Keith pets the small red furred cat for a moment. “I want to know where he gets this spiritual strength from? Or I am just losing my touch.” Red just purrs away as Keith strokes her fur. He sniffs the air. He smells an aroma that causes his stomach to rumble. He scoops up the furry critter and they both walk into the kitchen.  


Shiro looks up from his cooking. He takes in the incubus and Red. He realizes that the incubus had lost what little clothing he was wearing the other day. He was a beautiful being. He was also naked. He turns his eyes back to his cooking. “I think we are going to have to go clothing shopping.” Shiro hums to himself. “Not that your nudity is not beautiful. You are what you are. Since you are staying a while, human laws dictate the need for clothing while outside of the house.”  


Keith smirks impishly. He takes a deep breath. He can smell Shiro’s interest in him. This man had the self-control of a saint. “Well good morning to you too,” he wanders over to stand next to Shiro. He never saw anyone cook before. “My nudity doesn't bother you?”  


“Nudity is natural.” Shiro points out as he finishes off the omelette he created. He cut it in half. Places it on the plate. Then right next to it he slides hashbrowns that just finished cooking as well. “I have already told you that you are attractive.” He carries the food for himself and his not completely wanted guest to his table. He was a kind soul, it was not the sex demon’s fault that newbie witchlings had messed up their summoning.  


“Yet you will not sleep with me.” Keith picks up a fork and cuts delicately into the eggie thing in front of him. He takes a bite. The omelette melts in his mouth that is almost as sinful as sex. “Where did you learn how to cook so sinfully?”  


Shiro just smiles. “I’ve taken lessons from a friend of mine. I did not want to be helpless in the kitchen. My ex did all the cooking. Once he left. I needed to know how to cook or I was going to be one of that only eating take away guys. That didn't sit well with me. So learned to cook.”  


“Do others know you're a weretiger?” Keith makes his way through the food Shiro had placed on the plate in front of him. This one must be placing some kind of magic unintentionally in his food. For he felt full.  


“Yes, the local Coven does. So does the local wolf pack.” Shiro smiles as he goes on. “The Coven and wolf pack are kinda melded together.” He pauses placing his fork down for he was finished eating. “I’m gonna see what I have that is too small for me. It will still be terribly oversized on you. We need to get you human-style clothing. Then I need to figure out how to tell my friends about you without half of them freaking out.” He stands. “I’ll be right back it will not take me long.”  


Keith finishes eating as Shiro reappears he has what looks like a pair of grey sweatpants and a faded crimson t-shirt that turned small from washing. “I have a pair of flip-flops. They will be too big. Your boots would look too odd with this getup.” Shiro smiles warmly. Keith wants to bask in this warmly like Shiro was the sun.  


“Alright.” Keith gets up. Takes the sweatpants first and pulls them on. He has to pull the drawstring to make sure the pants did not slip past his hips too much. He concentrates a bit and Shiro watches as the wings disappear from sight. Keith then pulls on the t-shirt. Shiro gives a whistle. Keith finds himself flushing.  


“I think you look pretty sexy in these things. Especially the t-shirt.” Shiro nods to both himself and Keith. “We should head out.” Shiro and Keith both slide on flip-flops. Keith realizes Shiro is wearing the same kind of clothing as him. “Put away your horns Keith. In public, you need to appear human as possible.”  


“You didn’t,” his voice trails off suddenly feeling awkward. Keith finds himself blushing for he had not thought of making his horns disappear too. Shiro watches as Keith does as he asks of him. “I’m sorry Shiro.”  


“Don’t be. It's not something you had to think of before. And I wanted to.” Shiro reassures Keith. “This way you will not feel underdressed.” They head out to Shiro’s car. “I’ve fed the cats already. Most of them will also hunt for their food. The local mouse and bird population are feeling their presence.” They slid in Shiro once again behind the wheel. “I will see about getting you a driver’s license.” Keith’s eyes widen. Shiro goes on. “The Coven and Wolfpack are my friends. The witches are Allura, Veronica, Ina, Nadia, Coran, and James.” He notes the eyebrow raise from the sex demon. “You know witches come in either sex.” That got a grin out of the other male. Shiro goes on. “The Wolves are Hunk, he is the one who taught me to cook, Shay, Lance, Pidge, Matt, and Ryan.” He pauses. “There is also a magical beings convocation called the Blade. We will have to inform them of your presence.” He pauses. “I’m only worried about Lance. He is a bit much on most days. I guess I will have to play it by ear.”  


Keith shots him a questioning look. “Okay.” The two listen to Shiro’s classic rock station as they drive in silence. Keith watches as the city blossoms around them. His thoughts drift to the handsome stranger with the strong willpower. He’d never met a person that had not just taken control and demanded things of him. He was not completely sure how to act in this situation. He was being treated like he was a person and not a sex toy or a whore for hire. It was an odd feeling. “When you want. I want to know why you will not just fuck me?” He watches as Shiro’s eye twitches in response to his vulgar use of language. “That is what my kind was designed for. As much as I like to fight it. I am designed for any kind of sex that humanoids can think of from nice to non-consent.”  


“I would never force you.” Shiro watches the road and the cars around them. “Plus I’m a tiny bit old fashioned. I like to be friends with someone before, how did you put it so eloquently, fuck them.” He pauses as they pull into a driveway and he drives up and down the aisles until he finds a parking spot and parks his car. “I’m not the sort of one night stands. I just don’t have the fuck the person and leave them attitude.”  


Keith locks the door after letting himself out of the car and wandering over to Shiro’s side. The incubus pats Shiro’s shoulder. “You are unique then. Most people like to fuck and leave.” The two made their way into the mall. The mall was not too busy even with all the cars that were in the lot.  


“We are gonna stop in the men’s suit shop first. That way we can get your measure.” Shiro smiles wryly. “It will make life much easier. Plus if you plan on staying one good suit is a great thing to own.”  


Keith had to answer Shiro’s smile with one of his own. This weretiger was making him rethink living. It was an odd feeling. “Do you practice martial arts?”  


“Yes I do,” Shiro looks at him with a contagious grin. “Did you wanna spar at home? We can totally do that. I also have a gym membership. I’ll add you to that as well. That way we got things to do together and bond over.”  


They arrive at the men’s suit shop. They walk in. A salesperson comes up. “Welcome to Dillion’s Suit shop. How many I help you today?”  


“My friend here needs a good suit.” Shiro supplies smoothly. “He has recently lost everything due to circumstances beyond his control. So we need to reoutfit him. So a new suit, shoes, the whole ensemble.”  


“Oh that's terrible,” the salesperson takes out his measuring tape and takes Keith’s measure. Keith was impressed by Shiro’s storytelling skills. It was enough of the truth and enough of a lie to be fully believable as the truth. The person helping them makes notes of each thing he measures. “I'll be right back.” He comes back with a beautiful black pinstripe suit, crimson shirt, black tie, a white shirt, a crimson tie, tie cuffs, and tie pins. “We don’t have shoes in right now. All of these things should fit. Go try them on.” He motions to the fitting rooms.  


Keith takes the pile of clothing. Hands Shiro the accessories. Takes just the suite and shirts with him. Keith tries them on. He looks at himself in the mirror. He sees a very handsome young man. He comes out to show Shiro. Shiro whistles.  


“You look great crimson is your colour.” Shiro grins. “The white shirt should be fine. Change back and we’ll get this paid for.” Shiro watches as Keith wanders back in then comes out dressed as before holding onto his new things. They get them rang up by the salesperson who had been helping them.  


Next, they hit the shoe store. Keith gets his foot measured for the first time. Shiro then has him try on a pair of biker boots, dress shoes, sandals, and tennis shoes. They get the pairs Keith likes then they hit the next store. It’s a department store a place where they get everything else and quickly. Keith chooses five dark wash and black skinny jeans. Five more t-shirts in different shades of red or black. Five tank tops, boxers, socks, two flannels- one red and black the other black and white, and a black motorcycle jacket. Keith feels a little bad for the amount of money Shiro is spending on him. They head back to the car with Keith’s new wardrobe.


	3. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets to meet Shiro's friends.

Keith did not understand why meeting Shiro’s friends had him completely in emotional knots but it did. He checks his outfit for the third time in the full-length mirror. He brushes his hair back and pulls it into a ponytail. He likes his more human appearance. Not that he did not like his tiny bat wings and little horns. He also likes Shiro’s farmstead. You think with as many cats as the weretiger had the place would smell like cat. It smells like lavender, musk, and some other scent that was unique to the weretiger.

He walks out of the room. The bedroom that Shiro informed him was his for as long as he stayed on Earth. He really wanted was Shiro’s bed with Shiro in it. The weretiger was proving to be strong-willed. Keith was not sure if he was proud of that or annoyed. He had yet to decide on which emotion it was. Shiro was quite good at saying no. Keith respected that even if he did not understand. The sex demon thought he was losing his touch.

He sits down on the sofa and picks up one of the books Shiro had recommended. It was a book on human manners. The demon truth be told found the book fascinating. Shiro also had told him not many practiced their manner correctly. The weretiger wished they would. For good manners would smooth over many a not great situation. So the lust demon sat and read. He wanted to navigate this human-centered world without too many mistakes on his part. Red jumped up on his lap, curled up on her favorite supernatural being and purred in her sleep.

Shiro came in from feeding his cats. He sees his unintentional guest. Red was sleeping in Keith’s lap. He was going to be introducing the demon of lust to his friends this evening. He was praying to the ones who walked this world before them that it ends well. Lance’s attitude was the only thing he thinks could put a damper on this. Well, maybe Pidge’s ‘I have no filter that the gods installed’ might even create tension. He just didn't know. He was just glad his many streams of income work so well. He had book royalties coming in as well as his work as an insurance salesperson twice a week.

Shiro disappears into his own bedroom. He takes a shower to wash the farm off him. As he washes he wonders what Keith might want to do to earn his own money. Shutting the water off. He steps out, drys off, and then gets dressed. He wanders out to where Keith was sitting. “Keith, I hate to interrupt your reading.” Keith looks over the top of his book. Which Shiro had to admit was super cute to himself. “What do you think you might want to do to make money?”

“Well I know I don’t want to whore myself out,” Keith smirks as he pets Red. He watches the emotions play across Shiro’s face he knew the word choice was shocking even in its truth. “That would be easier and what I know. Well, what I am used to.” He pauses. “I would like to learn how to build motorcycles or fix them or both.”

“I will get books on that. I will also see about getting you a laptop or a tablet so you can take online classes in that subject.” Shiro smiles. “I think a vocation that is not what you happen to be is a great idea.” His gaze is warm to Keith. “I think you create beautiful motorcycles. I also think you create beautiful art.”

Keith put his chin in his hands. “Maybe I could do more than one thing. I could write erotica at night and build motorcycles during the day. Erotica would be easy I know the sex.” Shiro nods.

 

Later that evening, Shiro answers the door as the doorbell peels through the house. His friends were all there. Including some of Coran’s friends who were Elders of the Supernatural world. “Come in everyone.” Keith looks over at the door and the people streaming in. Red hisses at the intrusion and disappears abandoning Keith to these strangers. Everyone looks at him in surprise. The group of incoming supernaturals recognized the kind of supernatural before them just not what type.

“You wanted a meeting.” Allura looks at her friend strangely as she weaves at Keith. She had not yet sensed what he was. She just knew he was different. “Who is this?”

“Everyone please sit down I’ll explain why I called a meeting.” Shiro goes to stand behind the chair that Keith was sitting in. They both watch as the others all take their seats. “This is Keith. He is a demon of lust.”

“Now Shiro,” Lance breaks in. “If you were really that hard up you did not need to call a demon of lust up to help you out. I have a black book full of people you could meet.”

“Lance.” Shiro’s voice held that tone of annoyance that most people did not miss unless the person in question was Lance. “He was summoned not by me but by some babies who had no clue what they were doing. He is unbound. No contract. Nothing to send him back to where he is from.” Lance blinks. Shiro points at the ratty looking book on the table. “They used that book Allura.” Allura picks up the book and begins leafing through it. 

“Oh boy,” her eyes widen, “This is one of those books that I’m gonna lock in my locked bookshelves. Where did they get this?!”

“No clue. It’s an old book.” Shiro shrugs.

“So your new roommate is a lust demon.” Pidge’s gaze rakes over Keith in a way that sets his teeth on edge. “He is not dressed like one. He looks pretty normal for a human looking person.”  
Keith’s eyes narrow. He was dressed in a t-shirt, flannel, and skinny jeans. His hair pulled back into a ponytail. “I refuse to become an experiment.”

Hunk realizing what Keith was seeing. “Pidge whatever your thinking. No. You're not turning him into an experiment.”

“What is he going to do with his time?” Coran looks between the two. He could see something forming there. It was too soon to tell what it was exactly. 

“Thinking about writing erotica.” Keith shrugs, “at least until I learn how to create, and repair motorcycles.”

Matt hums to himself. “Seems my research comes in handy here. I do have a couple of questions for Keith.” He looks over at the demon, “will you answer them for me? I promise they are not too intrusive.”

“As long as they are not intrusive.” Keith agrees. He takes in the group around him. Including the man that had not said anything yet. The man looks almost elf-like with sunset dusk looking skin. He notes the pointed ears on Allura and Coran as well. Most the others had normal round ears.

“Do you or do you not need to kill people as they are having sex with you,” Matt questions. His hands are in his pockets. His question quiets the mummer of voices from the others.

“No, I do not.” Keith smiles lightly. It's just a tiny curve of his lips. “That’s a common misconception. I cannot say that other incubus or succubus have not used sex to drain and kill human or supernaturals like themselves.” He pauses to gather his thoughts. “I can feed off of people having sex. I can feed off of feelings of lust. I have found that I can eat human food when Shiro cooks it. I don’t know about others yet.” He pauses. “If they are killing others via sex it's because the demon chooses to. Not because it was needed or uncontrollable thing.”

Matt looks up stunned. “That is good information.” The others mummer around him. “Would you choose to return to hell?”

“Nope,” Keith pops the p when he speaks. “I’d rather not. I’m at least safe here. No one is trying to convince me to fuck them. No one is trying to rape me if I refuse to fuck them. All in all I choose to stay here.”

“Aren't you supposed to like all sex?” Pidge looks confused.

“No one likes being raped including lust demons,” Keith shakes his head. “No one likes being overpowered. Though I do know some lust demons who have used their charms to change a no to a yes. Which I still think is wrong. No is a no. Find a different target.” He looks over at Matt. “I won’t count your sister’s question as the third one.”

“Thank you,” Matt eyes his sister as Pidge blushes. “You actually believe in consent?”

“Yes,” Keith nods, “I do. I don’t want to hurt anyone. Plus the energy is wrong if it is not given truly freely.”

Shiro frowns, “energy is wrong?”

“It tastes off. It's hard to explain to someone that doesn't require energy to feed.” Keith sighs. His face looks thoughtful to those watching him. “I suppose the difference would be like great craft beer and poorly made commercial beer.”

Matt nods.

Lance frowning, “so you have not had sex with Shiro.”

Shiro draws himself up to his full height. He glares at Lance. Lance holds his hands up and tries to make himself smaller on the sofa he was sitting on.

Keith pouts. “I’ve tried. He says no.”

The entire group looks at Shiro. He glares at them too.


	4. Chapter 4: Building Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others field questions. Keith either answers or poses other thought processes that rattle the group.

Pidge is following the play by play in the room. She has to admit to herself Keith’s pout is cute. Scratch that, Keith is beautiful in such a way she is pondering at Shiro’s will power. Lesser men would be bedding the incubus. Lesser women would have too. Keith looks one hundred percent ready for any sextpades Shiro or anyone else in this room might want. Sex demon’s stealing life essence ability be damned. She still wants to test some things. She also knows she will not get to. Shiro would not let her experiment on Keith. His protectiveness and not fucking the sex demon was perplexing. She could see that if Keith was wildly not Shiro’s normal type. He was exactly Shiro’s bad boy trope type fantasy. Like made to order out of a wish-fulfillment catalog. She wondered which primordial deity had decided on this. For it had to have been a primordial deity. The gods tended to be cruel. Though they claim human misunderstanding of their motivations as being cruel. For the gods are not human, even if humans like to give the old gods human personification. Plus even she could feel the pull of Keith if her own traitorous body was any indicator.  


“Whatever your devious mind is thinking Pidge, stop.” Shiro frowns warningly at her. She tries to plaster on her most innocent smile. “I am not fooled. All of you are being crazy.” He pauses. “Just because someone is built for sex doesn't mean others have a right to abuse or use them like that. They deserve respect too.”  


“Sex workers do deserve respect,” Allura agrees smoothly. She chooses her words carefully next to sooth Shiro’s fears. She been reading the room and is quite surprised by the restraint there. Including her own. Even if he was not using his power on them Keith was beguiling in and of himself. “In a way with what he is. Keith is a sex worker. It’s his nature to be. To find out he wants to write erotica and learn to build motorcycles is so amazing. For he could just want to fuck, it is his nature to want to have sex.”  


“I still don’t believe he is keeping his aura to himself,” Lance growls lowly. He crosses his arms and glares at Keith. “I don’t trust him.” He twitches a little as if something of his own is bothering him.  


Keith raises an elegant eyebrow, “I’m not or the lot of you would have stripped and started to have sex with each other. Attracted or not. There are siblings in this group. I don't think either wants to see the other naked in a sexual way or make any mistakes in that same nature.” His voice carried a hard edge to it. He burrowed his back more into the chair he was sitting in.  


Pidge’s eyes widen as Keith’s words painted a picture of something in her mind that she didn't want to think of at all, then narrow as she turns toward Lance and punches him hard in the shoulder. “I don’t want to see my brother’s penis standing up. I also don’t wanna witness him having sex with anyone. You, Lance, are now on my list. For now, I have thoughts that I don’t want to be thinking because you just had to be gross and go there.”  


Matt looks heavenward and then he adds in, “your sister is also in this group. The sexual aura of an incubus makes you want to fuck everything. Male, female, related to you or not. You just want to have sex. Incest doesn't even come into your mind you just wanna fuck.”  


Veronica shakes her head, “did not think that through did you little brother?” She frowns at him noting Lance was looking uncomfortable where he was sitting the incubus was affecting them without affecting them. She was amused. “There are people in this room I would not mind seeing naked. Not necessarily aroused, but naked. For nudity is natural and I like being able to see how others bodies look without clothing form an arts perceptive.” She straightens up her glasses. “I don’t want to see you having sex. In an orgy setting that something like this would become. If Keith unleashed his aura on us I would see you having sex and that's a trip on the nope train little brother.” She pauses, “if we took the siblings out and everyone else did this twice. That be fine. I don’t care. But it's a huge nope to see my brother having sex.” She pauses with an eyebrow raised. “I also don’t think mom would be pleased if you goaded an incubus in unleashing his aura to prove his point and not yours. Plus I don't want any accidents.”  


Lance felt like his face and body were on fire from the sizzling burn his sister, Matt and Pidge had just given him. He glares at the only target he has, Keith. The sex demon just smirks from where he is sitting.  


“Looks like you been told.” Keith pauses with a sigh. “Just so you also know Lance. My aura also ups the chance the ones who can bare children in this group get pregnant. For not everyone is as they appear to be biologically. Just for your information.” He pauses again with a huff of laughter. “I can tell you right now where all those who can have children are in their cycles.” They all look at each other. Then each shot Lance a hard look. “And just so everyone knows.” He looks at them all with a thousand-yard stare. “I am both male and female biologically. I can have children. I can also impregnate others who can have children.”  


His announcement caused an uproar in the group. Who then started to debate on demonology and sexuality of demonkind. Keith points out where they are wrong about this or that demon.  


“Keith, I know this breaks rules most likely than not.” Allura looks over at him wonder glinting in her eyes. “Could you mayhap write about demonkind for us? An informational book that stays with the coven.”  


Keith puts his chin in his hands as he thinks it over. “Give me a week to decide.”  


Allura nods, “fair enough.”


	5. Writing Stuff Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith decided on doing something. Shiro is impressed by this.

Keith three days later is biting a pen as he writes out the different kinds of demons that live in hell. Shiro frowns, looking at the paper Keith is writing on. “Keith, what are you writing?” Keith frowns looks at Shiro and then at what he was writing and groans.

“Dammit I’m writing in abyssal, not English,” Keith sighs rubs his face and smiles warmly in a way that frustrates Shiro on levels he is not ready to deal with. “I forgot,” his voice held a sheepish quality that Shiro found endearing.

“Well now you know,” Shiro points out with a soft smile. “So you decided on giving Allura the information?” He watches the other male as Keith grabs a blank book and starts from the beginning. He looks like he was doing them alphabetically and with drawings. Keith was a brilliant artist. His demon pictures where quite detailed and scary.

“Yes but I am not telling her I am giving her this gift,” Keith sighs deeply. He looks up at the other man. He touches the scar that is across the expanse of Shiro’s nose. “Are you a white tiger?”

“Yes,” Shiro answers looks at him and Red curled up in Keith’s lap. Red loves the demon that was living with them to bits. She was joined by another tiny black cat named Noir and a white pit bull named Blanche in their We love Keith club. The other animals around Shiro’s place avoided the incubus.

Keith gives him a long look. “You have made some enemies where I am from. Please be careful.” Keith locks eyes with the other man. Shiro felt that this being before him was worried. “I’ve heard stories back home.” Keith goes on. “Stories about a white tiger shapeshifter that bested several demons. Those demons did not like being embarrassed by a mortal. Please be careful Shiro. They want revenge. If you can get a demonbane blade.”

“Having a demonbane blade would be a danger to you.” Shiro points out as Keith gets back to work. Keith writes neatly and quickly. Shiro can read what he is writing easily. “I don’t want you in danger. Plus if I follow my people’s ways which I do. I am a demonblade in a way.” He smiles lightly.

“Good I will try not to worry. They were quite angry when defeated by you.” Keith’s eyes were on his work. “The faith that you follow is strong. That is another thing they are unhappy over.”

“I practice my people’s faith ways.” Shrio nods, “did you want to learn them? I know you are what my people would consider a Western demon. I feel you would like to know the rules of those ruled by Eastern rules. I have books I am sure you can read them they are in my native tongue of Japanese.”

Keith nods, “if you don’t mind. Yes, I can read, write, and understand every language in this world both living and dead languages.” Keith watches as Shiro's eyes light up. He sees Shiro smile warmly. His smile does something to Keith’s heart. He is not sure what it is. It feels odd. This is not an emotion he is used to.  


“I need to up my books in my personal library anyway. You need to learn Earth ways will help me do that. I can get beginner, intermediate, and master books on many different skills.” His excitement was catchy to Keith who beamed at him. “I’m going to leave you with your current work. I am going to put in an order for some books.” Shiro in his rush to leave the room he and Keith were occupying almost got taken out by his door frame. He adjusted quickly, catlike to go scoop up his tablet to start looking for the books he wants to order for Keith to learn from.

Shiro started to browse the local bookstore that he knew Allura ran. He found ten different books and placed an order for them. He knew Keith would like them. He also knew Keith would understand them quickly. He next opened another local store’s website and ordered art supplies for Keith. They would go out and pick up these things on the morrow along with a laptop or tablet for Keith to start his writing and drawing on.

Keith continued to work on his demonology book for Allura. He was enjoying putting the drawings of the demons. He knew that the church tried but their demons were not even the real deal. What he was going to gift Allura with was the real deal. He was including strengths and weaknesses and how to defeat them if the coven comes across them. He had a feeling this would be important.

There was a knock on the door, Keith closed the blank book he was writing in. Stood up as he scoped Red and placed her next to Noir. The four padded over to the door and Keith peeked through the spyhole. It was Matt. Keith took a deep breath. The scent was also Matt. Plus the animals next to him were reacting positively to the being standing at the door.

Keith opens the door. Matt blinks at him. “Come in Matt. Shiro is in his study.” The other man comes in. Keith shuts the door. He and his three shadows all go back to his spot on the table where he started to work on the thing he had been working on in the first place.

 

Matt walks in on Shiro. “How ya holding up old man?” His smirk is semi infuriating to Shiro who raises an elegant eyebrow in response. Matt flops into one of the other chairs near Shiro.

“I’m gonna guess Keith let you in,” He quarries. 

“Yes, he did. He is a little ink-stained. Is he working on a project,” Matt questions. He watches as the amused smile and twinkle appear in Shiro's eyes.

“You could say that.” Shiro nods. “He is working on a special project. Tomorrow he and I are going to go pick up some things. Art supplies, books, and a tablet or laptop.” He runs a hand through his white hair. “We are going to go to your father’s shop to pick up one.”


End file.
